


月圆之夜丨The Full Moon Night

by SnidgetKing



Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Sorry for letting you all read sad stories during the festival.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Zamasu
Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	月圆之夜丨The Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinlingmoonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/gifts).



> Note: Translate from dear xinlingmoonmoon's work. Chinese version: http://lanqiebj.lofter.com/post/1cd23af0_1ca9eb5df  
> Thanks to MsKerr for the proofread.

He only visited Zamasu on a whim. Zamasu and Goku Black have already been imprisoned on that little planet for such a long time, that Goku hadn't heard from them for ages. He remembered, that not long after he became the Hakaishin, they were energetic enough to escape and cause trouble, but then they became quiet. So quiet that Goku almost forgot about them.

_But since I'll be passing their planet this time, I would like to have a look at them. Besides, I haven't been practising for quite a while, even my hands and feet are itching. I wonder if Black has made any progress _, Goku thought like this.__

____

__

"Merus, I'll be back soon!"

Looking at Goku’s back as he hurried away, Merus smiled and shook his head. Mr. Goku was just like that. He did not worry about Goku's safety. Although he didn't know what Goku was about to do, as Goku was determined to go alone, he respected his decision. _But what do I do now? _After thinking for a while, Merus decided to go and find some delicious food which they could enjoy eating as soon as Goku came back.__

____

__

Goku set foot on the small planet, some distant memories floating up. The last time he had landed here, he was hesitating whether to succeed the Hakaishin or not, the discussion between them was not pleasant.

The planet was small, Goku speedily covered the distance of the daytime side. He did not find Goku Black and Zamasu, so he stepped into the night side.

The moon in the sky was big and round. Goku looked away quickly but realised that he did not need to be afraid of the monsters that would appear at full moon anymore.

Then, he saw Zamasu, and Goku Black's … tomb.

Yes, everyone he used to know had been gone for a long time. Since Black was in a mortal's body, he couldn't live as long as a god.

Zamasu had no time to talk with Goku. He looked at the moon quietly, drinking tea and eating snacks.

But Goku didn't move. Zamasu finally turned his face towards him, but without looking at Goku, he just stared at the ground under his feet. "You are finally a bit like a god, have a seat and eat some snacks." 

What does the gods should look like? Goku had no idea. But when Zamasu opened his mouth, the repressed gloomy atmosphere finally broke. Even Goku was able to feel it, as he found himself holding his breath until now.

Goku sat down. _This should be Black's spot _, Goku thought, but Zamasu kept it, apparently. He looked at Zamasu while his face turned towards the moon again.__

____

____

Picking up a piece of cake, Goku stuffed it into his mouth. "It's delicious! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome!"

"You arrived here just in time," Zamasu said in a soft voice. "At this time of the year, the tree is bearing fruit …"

"Where are the fruit?" Goku looked curiously at the tree.

"I harvested them and used them for making snacks."

"Oh."

"I planted this tree with him. It has beautiful pink flowers during spring …"

Goku did not interrupt Zamasu, he ate the snacks while listening to Zamasu reminiscing. It was strange, he thought, they had never stayed so peacefully together. They were enemies once, but now Zamasu was one of the last people he used to know.

Zamasu still had the gift of talking none-stop. Goku looked at Zamasu while Zamasu looked at the moon. Goku knew that Zamasu wasn't actually talking to him and also didn't care whether he was listening or not. He was just speaking his own words as the past. 

But still there was something different.

The Kai, Goku thought, has an immortal body, but appears more like being dead.

"Don't you like the moon?" Zamasu asked suddenly.

"What?" Goku wondered.

"You haven't looked at the moon since the beginning."

"Because …"

Goku did not expect that Zamasu would pay attention to him, he seemed to be not caring about everything at all.

"In fact, it's not the moon, it's … Well, you won't understand …" Zamasu said as he took a sip of tea and looking up at the sky again. "It looks like the moon you had on earth, doesn't it? But it's a rare sight on this planet, especially with a full moon this big and round."

He left at a full moon night like this.

Zamasu remembered the day Black had suddenly regained his strength and jumped out of bed, inviting him for a long-lost walk. They chased the sun and kept basking in the sunlight until they stopped at the tree. He could fly, but Black wanted to climb up the tree. He picked all the fruit, they made snacks and tea together, being busy from day to night.

That night also had such a big, round full moon.

Black sat opposite Zamasu, eating snacks, drinking tea, and looking at the moon in the sky. Zamasu thought about the days when they were on Earth. They often chatted over a cup of tea on their cabin's terrace, but this time Black did not talk about their plans. 

He looked at Zamasu, who was looking back at him. Then Black took his eyes off and looked at the moon. "In fact. It's not the moon, it's … It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, but …”

“… the moonlight is really beautiful."

Zamasu opened his silver eyes widely, staring at Goku.

"What did you say?"

Goku was was surprised by Zamasu's reaction, scratching his head and repeating, "The moonlight is really beautiful, ah?"

The same face, the same voice, the same scene, and the same words. Zamasu almost saw an illusion. But what was gone is gone.

Goku saw Zamasu "coming alive" for a split-second, but soon becoming "dead" again.

The moonlight is beautiful, Goku thought to himself, but it still can't compare with the moon on earth.

Although his family kept the habit of sleeping early, Son Goku still enjoyed the moonlight sometimes. It was late at night when he once came home from the practice with Beerus. He thought everyone was asleep, so he wanted to sneak into the house, but Chichi was still awake.

It was a full moon night, Goku forgot what happened exactly, but in the end he and Chichi sat on the roof and looked at the moon side by side.

"The moonlight is really beautiful, Goku."

"Uh-huh."

"Goku, you didn't see the moon at all."

"The snacks are delicious too. Your cooking is always the best!"

It took Goku long to realise that he shouldn't have only be eating at that time. He should also have looked at the moon and looked at Chichi even more.

At the time he become the Hakaishin the white-haired Chichi was lying on the bed. She looked at Goku and smiled. "You are still like in old times. It's great that you haven’t changed at all."

Goku felt sad in his heart, but didn’t know what to say. He also didn't know why he remembered that night, the round moon, the delicious food and Chichi in the moonlight.

He held Chichi's hand. "The moonlight is really beautiful. I want to see the moon with you!"

"And I'll prepare lots and lots of snacks!"

But there was no moon that night.

So, in the end, Chichi didn't see the moon.

And Goku didn't have the snacks.

For the first time since Goku set foot on the planet, Zamasu looked at him. He looked into Goku's eyes, feeling like he was looking at Black.

For a long time, he and Black talked about how to plan a comeback, and they actually managed to escape from the planet several times. But when Black fell ill, they stopped talking about their plans. He had the power to heal, but there was no cure for natural diseases. Then, he watched Black becoming weaker day by day. 

Zamasu had thought that his ideal was more important than anything else. But then he realised that the only thing he wanted was Black to recover fully.

Black had always thought that nothing was more important than his ideal. But that ideal was too big, too heavy, too hard to achieve. He did not want Zamasu to be burdened with it for the rest of his life. Only when he felt his life was slipping away, he began to regret. Why did he realise it when it was too late? He would prefer Zamasu living a safe, relaxing and happy life.

As the night passed, the moon disappeared and the sunlight rose again.

Looking at Son Goku who fell asleep on the table, Zamasu shook his head. "Incredibly unguarded. But unfortunately, I can't kill you now. But anyway, I have to thank you for visiting." 

Zamasu stood up, facing the sun.

When he buried his partner, he buried his own heart, too. He stayed on this planet quietly, immersed in the past and his sorrow.

He remembered a day that was long, long ago.

That day he sat on the edge of the bed.

Black leaned back on the bedside, looking at Zamasu silently.

He's going to kiss me, Zamasu thought.

After years of being together, they had become very familiar with each other.

But Black quickly looked away. He looked out of the window, the tree full of buds.

It was the tree that he and Zamasu planted together, and it had grown very tall by now.

When the flowers bloomed, the petals flew into the sky. Zamasu loved it, saying it was like his hair.

Unfortunately, he may not be able to wait for spring this time.

He wanted to kiss Zamasu, tell him how much he loved him and how glad he was that he had found him.

But he didn't want to burden Zamasu with anything anymore.

Because once found, loss would be even more painful.

It would take a long time for Zamasu to forget him, to forget the pain of his loss. He hoped it would only be short time though.

Zamasu knew what Black was thinking. He followed his other self's gaze, looking out of the window and at the blossom buds all over the tree.

He wanted Black to kiss him. He wanted to create happy memories, so he was able to remember them after being left behind.

But in the end, he just looked at the buds, holding back his tears.

He watched Black out of the corner of his eye.

He would never forget the way his hand reached out but was withdrawn again.

Black finally saw the petals all over the sky in spring, also seeing the fruit all over the tree in autumn. And also, the full moon, a rare sight of this planet.

He lived longer than expected, and left more marks in Zamasu's mind.

Zamasu looked at the tombstone. He had been depressed for too long, but the appearance of Son Goku woke him up. His other half might be gone, but their common ideal was still waiting for him to be realised.

"I know what your dream is, it's my dream too. You gave me the goal, and guided me. Now, even if I’m alone, I will not get lost."

Zamasu looked at Goku for one last time.

Then, he left the planet.


End file.
